Victim of Circumstance
by helfanzoefan
Summary: Mal, Zoe, and Jayne walk into a bar and wacky violence ensues.
1. Teaser

**DISCLAIMER: **All rights to Firefly and its characters belong someone not me. This is not an attempt to infringe upon anyone's rights or profits.

A/N: Please read and review. Your thoughts are welcomed.

**TEASER**

INT - SEEDY BAR

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne walk into the bar. The large room is dimly lit and the air reeks of smoke and stale beer. The trio walks toward a booth in the farthest, darkest corner. Zoe brushes off the seat before sitting.

**ZOE**

I was kinda hoping you'd figured

out by now that a bar isn't such

a good place for a meet.

Mal sits next to her.

**MAL**

What? Look around.

Jayne looks around and shrugs his shoulders.

**MAL (CONT'D)**

Everyone here is either trying

not to be seen or so far into

their glass that they don't care

if they're seen or not. It's

perfect.

**ZOE**

Right, until one of those said

folks insults you and violence

ensues.

**MAL**

That doesn't happen every time we

step foot in a bar.

Zoe looks at Jayne.

**JAYNE**

Well it does seem to happen a lot Mal.

Mal sits up and looks at Jayne incredulously.

**MAL**

What! I seem to recall you being

right there with me in a majority

of those brawls.

**JAYNE**

I was just, as they say, a victim

of circumstance.

Jayne sits back and puts his feet up on the chair next to him. Mal turns and faces Zoe.

**MAL**

And you're not completely innocent

either, Zoe. You like fighting

as much as I do.

**ZOE**

No. What I like is seeing you not

dead. Next time I'll just stay

behind and watch.

Mal stands up.

**MAL**

How about you just watch my behind

now as I go get us some drinks.

Mal waggles his bottom a little before leaving.

**JAYNE**

Now that's down right disturbing.

Zoe laughs.

Mal walks to the bar and takes a seat at the end. The bartender is talking to a homely woman at the opposite end of the bar. Mal snaps his fingers.

**MAL**

Can I get some service please!

The bartender looks back at Mal and holds up one finger.

**MAL (CONT'D)**

Wait! I'm dying of thirst here!

The bartender holds up a different finger this time.

**MAL (CONT'D)**

Churn ni duh!

Mal returns the friendly gesture. Three men dressed in military style uniforms enter the bar laughing. The tallest of the three, BARRETT, has a deep throaty laugh. It is very distinguishable. They walk past Mal to the tables in the front corner of the bar.

**SECURITY GUARD (ROSS)**

You sure had that whore shaking.

Barrett laughs. Mal sits up and looks around trying to locate the source of the offending sound. The other military guy, LAU, pats Barrett on the back.

**LAU**

When Barrett says he's gonna

get you, he's gonna get you.

They laugh. Mal stands up and spots the three men at the table. He turns his back toward them and takes the scenic route back to the table.

Jayne takes his feet off the chair and sits up.

**JAYNE**

What?

**ZOE**

Just wasn't funny.

**JAYNE**

Ah, come on Zoe. You see, she

was the one with one leg, but the

guy was the one who couldn't get

it up.

**ZOE**

Still, not funny.

Mal walks up to the table. He scans the bar intently to make sure he wasn't followed.

**ZOE**

Back so soon?

**MAL**

Huh?

He looks at Zoe.

**ZOE**

What happened to the drinks?

Mal looks around the bar again.

**MAL**

Didn't get 'em.

**ZOE**

I can see that. What are you--

Zoe tries to stand up and find out what Mal is staring at. He moves over to block her view.

**MAL**

I figured you're right. Bar's

not such a good place for business.

Let's go.

Jayne stands up.

**JAYNE**

Bet he pissed somebody off at

the bar.

**ZOE**

That's very likely.

Zoe stands up. Jayne starts walking toward the door. Mal grabs him by the shoulder.

**MAL**

Go that way.

Mal points to the other door on the opposite side of the bar.

**JAYNE**

Guay Mal, that door's closer.

Mal gives him a stern look and nods his head toward the door. Jayne reluctantly walks toward the door.

**ZOE**

Something wrong?

She steps out of the booth and in front of Mal. She attempts to look around the bar. He grabs her by the waist and quickly turns her back around.

**MAL**

This place just gives me an

uncomfortableness.

**ZOE**

Right. Exactly what--

**MAL**

Less talking, more walking.

Zoe throws up her hands in resignation. She adjusts her gun belt on her hip and starts toward the door.

**MAL (CONT'D)**

Wait.

Zoe turns around.

**ZOE**

Gonna let me in on what's going

on now?

Mal walks up to her.

**MAL**

Just wanted that.

He takes the gun out of her holster and tucks it in the back of his pants.

**MAL (CONT'D)**

That's better.

He turns her back around and tries to push her toward the door. She takes two steps and stops.

**ZOE**

I'm not taking another step

unless you tell me what the hell

is going on.

Barrett and his two friends are now surrounded by a group of men at the bar. The entire group bursts into laughter. Barrett's baritone chuckles rise above the crowd. Zoe turns toward the bar and spots him immediately. Mal grabs her by the arm.

**MAL**

I know. Just look at the door

and keep walking.

Zoe looks at Mal. She realizes that seeing Barret has been the cause of Mal's current strange behavior. She looks away from him and starts walking slowly toward the door. Mal takes hold of her arm and doesn't let go.

As they walk past a table a drunk falls out of his chair taking half a pitcher of beer with him. The beer and the drunk fall on Mal's feet.

**MAL**

What the guay!

The crowd at the bar erupts in laughter again.

**BARRETT**

Killed two birds with one stone!

Mal struggles with the drunk on the floor. He looks up just in time to see Zoe grab a gun on the table in front of them.

**MAL**

No!

Zoe fires three shots. Each one hits Barrett in the chest. People scream and dive under tables and out the door. Barrett falls.

**END TEASER**


	2. Act One

**ACT ONE**

INT - SEEDY BAR

Mal tackles Zoe to the floor. He takes the gun from her steady hands.

**MAL**

Zoe.

He turns her around to him. Her eyes are clenched shut. Jayne army crawls over to them.

**JAYNE**

What the hell she do that for?

A group of people runs past them screaming.

**MAL**

Not now Jayne. Take this and

get rid of it.

Mal pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes the gun down. He wraps the gun in the cloth before handing it to Jayne.

**LAU (O.S.)**

Seal the doors. Don't let

anyone else out!

**MAL**

(to Jayne)

Best get going.

Jayne nods and runs full speed toward the door. Mal grabs Zoe by the shoulders. Her eyes are still closed.

**MAL**

You've got to snap out of it

before this place is crawling

with a whole mess of Feds.

Mal naps his finger in front of her face. She opens her eyes.

**MAL**

Ready?

Zoe nods. They get up at once and run to the door.

INT - SERENTIY BRIDGE

Wash is sitting at the controls. He gets up and walks to the door leading to the kitchen.

INT - SERENITY KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

Shepherd Book sits at the table with his Bible open and a cup of tea. Wash walks into the kitchen and yawns loudly. Book doesn't look up.

**BOOK**

No word yet?

Wash walks over to the stove.

**WASH**

Wasn't really expecting to hear

from them this early.

**SIMON (O.S.)**

River!

Simon runs past the door. Wash and Book look at each other. Wash shrugs. Simon comes back to the door.

**SIMON**

Have you seen River? She kind

of disappeared again.

Wash shakes his head.

**BOOK**

She seems to have quite a talent

for that.

Book gets up from the table and walks to the door.

**BOOK (CONT'D)**

I'll help you look.

INT - SERENITY CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

Simon runs in the direction of the crew quarters. Book heads to the cargo bay.

INT - SERENITY - CARGO BAY - CONTINUOUS

Kaylee sits in the middle of the floor with a blanket covered with dirty parts. She cleans them and hums. Book walks down the stairs. He stops halfway down.

**BOOK**

You seen River?

Kaylee points in the direction of a stack of crates next to her. Book runs down the last few steps and over to the crates. He peers into the small crevice between two stacks.

**BOOK (CONT'D)**

River?

**RIVER**

Shh, hiding.

Book looks up. River smiles down at him from atop the tallest stack of crates.

**BOOK**

Come down from there.

River gives Book a small pout before allowing him to guide her down. She plops down beside Kaylee.

**BOOK (CONT'D)**

Your brother's looking all over

for you.

River giggles.

**BOOK**

(to Kaylee)

He come down here?

**KAYLEE**

Yep. But I'm not talking to him.

**RIVER**

He's a boob.

Simon runs down the stairs.

**SIMON**

River!

River jumps up.

**RIVER**

Not it! Not it!

She runs in the direction of the infirmary. Simon takes off behind her. Book laughs.

**BOOK**

I believe she's having a bit

of fun at his expense.

**KAYLEE**

Can't say he don't deserve it.

The small receiver on Kaylee's hip crackles to life. She picks it up.

**KAYLEE**

What's up Cap'n?

**MAL**

(voice filtered through receiver)

Open her up, ma shang. Tell Wash

we're in the air as soon as everyone's

aboard.

**KAYLEE**

I'm on it.

She sets the receiver down and runs over to the intercom. Book runs over to the control panel and begins to lower the ramp.

**KAYLEE**

Thanks.

He nods. Kaylee presses the intercom.

**KAYLEE**

Wash, Cap'n said get her started.

We need to leave fast.

**WASH**

(filtered through intercom)

What the hell happened?

**KAYLEE**

Didn't say.

Kaylee presses the intercom closing the connection with Wash. She walks over to Book and waits anxiously for the ramp to open completely. The ramp slowly lowers to reveal Mal and Zoe. They begin to walk up the ramp before it fully touches the ground. Mal still holds Zoe's arm.

**KAYLEE**

You okay Cap?

**MAL**

Just shiny little Kaylee. Head to

the engine room just in case we

need a little push.

**KAYLEE**

Sure thing.

Kaylee bounces off toward the engine room. Mal lets go of Zoe's arm.

**MAL**

Get her ready.

Zoe nods and heads up the stairs.

**MAL**

Zoe!

She stops and turns to him.

**MAL**

Bag still in the same place?

She nods and continues up the stairs.

**BOOK**

I guess things didn't go so

well son.

**MAL**

Not so much.

Jayne runs up the ramp. Mal hit a button, closing the cargo bay doors.

**JAYNE**

I'm sure I wasn't followed.

**MAL**

You do the thing?

**JAYNE**

Yeah, yeah. They'll never

find it.

**MAL**

Good.

Mal walks over to the intercom. Jayne follows.

**MAL**

Wash, get her moving.

Serenity's engine rumbles.

**JAYNE**

You know that guy Zoe shot

was a fed?

**BOOK**

Zoe shot a fed!

**MAL**

Shh. There was a little gun

play.

Book gives him a questioning look.

**MAL**

It's a long story.

**BOOK**

Is he dead?

**JAYNE**

Half dozen holes in him. I'd

say yes.

Books looks to Mal. Mal nods.

**JAYNE**

Heard some of 'em talking.

Place had no cameras, but they

still got a pretty good

description of Zoe.

**MAL**

Tamade!

**JAYNE**

Feds'll be on us in no time.

**MAL**

Jayne!

Mal takes a few steps toward the larger man.

**MAL**

Go see if Kaylee needs any help

in the engine room.

Jayne starts to sulk toward the engine room.

**MAL**

Not a word of this to her.

That clear?

**JAYNE**

Yeah Mal.

Jayne leaves.

**BOOK**

Is it as bad as it seems?

**MAL**

Pretty damn bad Preacher. All

they need to do is a little

digging in that man's background

and it'll lead them straight

here.

**BOOK**

Maybe I should speak with Zoe.

She may need someone--

**MAL**

That ain't a particularly safe

thing to do right now. 'Sides,

I may need your help with something.

Mal starts walking toward the infirmary.

**MAL**

Doc and his sister in their

rooms?

**BOOK**

Somewhere there about.

Book follows.

INT - ENGINE ROOM

Kaylee paces around the room occasionally checking gauges and flipping switches. Jayne sits on her hammock cleaning his fingernails with a short, but sharp knife. Kaylee stops abruptly in front of him.

**KAYLEE**

Did Cap'n tell you what's going

on?

Jayne looks up into her sad eyes and quickly looks back down at his hands.

**JAYNE**

Uh, not a gorram thing.

Kaylee begins to pace again.

**KAYLEE**

Something's wrong. I can tell.

I mean why did we leave so fast.

We didn't even get a job.

She stops in front of Jayne again.

**KAYLEE**

You ain't got nothing to say?

Jayne carefully avoids looking into her eyes again.

**JAYNE**

Cap'n knows what he's doing. He,

we, well I--

**KAYLEE**

I'm going to talk to him.

Kaylee turns toward the door and marches out. Jayne jumps up.

**JAYNE**

Hey, wait now. Mal told us

to stay put.

He runs after her.

**JAYNE**

You trying to get me spaced!

INT - SERENITY'S BRIDGE

Wash sits at the helm actively flying the ship. Wash scoots his chair over so he can press the intercom.

**WASH**

Looks like we're in the clear.

Got a course for me captain?

Wash leans back in the chair and puts his hands behind his head. He begins to tap his foot. He sits up in the chair.

**WASH**

Am I alone here?

He slides his chair back over to the intercom. Just as he is about to push the button, the intercom crackles. Wash jumps.

**BOOK**

(over the intercom)

Set a course for Persephone.

Straight shot, no need for the

scenic route.

**WASH**

All due respect Preacher, but

Mal --

**BOOK**

(over the intercom)

Captain's orders.

**WASH**

Oh. (beat) Hey, you seen Zoe?

**BOOK**

(over the intercom)

I believe she's assisting the

captain.

**WASH**

Right. Okay then, to Persephone it

is.

INT - ZOE AND WASH'S BUNK

Mal climbs down the ladder. He has an army duffle bag on his shoulder. He walks over to a closet and opens the door. Mal reaches into the corner and pulls out a duffle bag identical to his. He puts it on his shoulder and starts to leave.

**MAL**

Just in case.

He turns back around and walks over to a dresser. One of Wash's dinosaurs stares at him intently. Mal knocks it over.

**MAL**

Why a grown man still plays

with toys is beyond me.

Mal pulls the top drawer out completely and reaches inside. He retrieves a pearl colored box and stuffs it in his duffle bag. He replaces the drawer and leaves.

INT - SIMON'S ROOM

Simon opens a small black leather bag on the floor. He carefully takes neatly folded shirts and pants from his drawer and puts them into his bag. He closes the bag and struggles a little to pick it up. He walks to the door and grabs his medical bag before leaving.

INT - RIVER'S ROOM

River takes the sheet off her bed and spreads it out in the middle of the floor. She begins to toss clothes, books, papers, and shoes haphazardly onto the blanket. She gathers the four corners of the blanket together and tries to lift it. Simon walks in the door.

**SIMON**

River! What are you doing?

**RIVER**

Packing.

Simon drops his bags and runs over to her. He talks the blanket from her and almost falls trying to put it down.

**SIMON**

I think it's a bit too much.

**RIVER**

Don't want to leave it all

behind.

**SIMON**

It will be waiting right here

when we get back.

Simon walks to her closet and takes out a small suitcase. He quickly folds a couple of dresses and under clothes and puts them into the suitcase.

**RIVER**

Not enough.

River pouts. Simon puts a sketchpad and pencils in the suitcase and closes it. He stands up.

**SIMON**

Better?

**RIVER**

No.

She turns toward the door and walks out. Simon struggles to carry his and River's bags out of the door.

INT - SERENITY - SHUTTLE II CATWALK

Mal is standing in front of the entrance to the shuttle talking to Book. Kaylee runs down the catwalk toward them. Jayne follows closely behind her.

**JAYNE**

Hey, I tried to stop her!

**MAL**

(under his breath)

Tamada.

Kaylee stops in front of Mal and crosses her arms. She gives him a look that could melt ice. Jayne walks around her carefully and stand beside Mal.

**JAYNE**

She's out of her gorram mind.

She kicked me.

**KAYLEE**

What's going on?

**MAL**

Preacher'll explain it later.

He tries to touch her shoulder. Kaylee pulls away.

**KAYLEE**

Now.

River and Simon walk toward the group. Kaylee's back is toward them.

**BOOK**

Everything will be clear in

due time.

Simon sees Kaylee and stops. He grabs River's arm to prevent her from walking any further. Mal motions for him to continue. Kaylee turns around. She looks back at Mal and finally notices the bags at his feet.

**KAYLEE**

You leaving?

She looks near tears. Book puts his hand on her shoulder. Simon stops in front of Kaylee.

**SIMON**

I--

**MAL**

We need to hurry.

River looks at Simon. Her face brightens.

**RIVER**

We're going for a ride?

**SIMON**

Yes.

Mal knocks on the door of the shuttle. The door opens. Zoe stands in the doorway. Mal hands her the bags. She grabs them and goes back in. River and Simon enter the shuttle. The door shuts behind them.

**KAYLEE**

Zoe going to?

**MAL**

(regretfully)

Yeah.

Her eyes fill with tears.

**KAYLEE**

It's real bad, ain't it?

Mal pulls her into a gentle embrace.

**MAL**

Everything'll be fine little

Kaylee. Okay?

She nods her head slowly. Book takes her by the shoulder.

**BOOK**

Jayne, why don't we go make

Kaylee some tea.

Jayne sniffs and tries to disguise just how much Kaylee's tears affect him.

**JAYNE**

'Kay.

Book and Jayne walk with Kaylee toward the kitchen. Book looks back at Mal and nods. Mal turns toward. Zoe opens the door.

**MAL**

Let's go.

Mal enters the shuttle. The door shuts behind him.

**END ACT ONE**


End file.
